Aliea Gakuen: Invasion?
by Sadomasochist2716
Summary: AU: In which Aliea Gakuen members are real aliens. How will this change the storyline of the whole Inazuma Eleven series?
1. Prologue

_**Uh, hi. As you can see, I start another Inazuma Eleven project. But, can you blame me? The plot bunny refuses to leave me alone, and I have to satisfy its need to be written before it drove me insane! So yeah…**_

 _ **Anyway, on with the fic.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven and its characters do not belong to me. At least, not yet…**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Prologue**

 _Dear journal,_

 _This is it, we finally are on our way to Earth. I heard that Earth is really beautiful, and the fact that Aliea Gakuen finally has the approval from the Government to approach the planet excites me. Why? Because, as the Information Unit, naturally, Gemini Storm will be the very first one to go!_

 _Burn-sama scoffed at my excitement, saying that Earth probably was just a wasted land, and its inhabitants probably were uncivilised. He was really rude, I'm telling you. But of course, Gazel-sama was there to deal with him before he could make any more comments. Even though he doesn't look like it, I know for sure Gazel-sama is a really kind person under his cold demeanour…_

"Reize-sama!"

Looking up from what he was writing, Reize turned around to see who the newcomer was. A smile crept to his face when he saw Diam, his second in command, standing in the doorway.

"Reize-sama, they have contacted." Diam said.

"Thank you Diam,' the greenette replied, putting down his pen and standing up, but not before closing his journal. Then, together with the brunet, they made their way to the main hall, where the rest of the team, along with their trainer and supervisor, Aquilina Schiller, were standing, looking up to a huge screen in the middle of the room. On the screen, one could see three podiums in a rather dark room. And on top of each podium, there was one person occupied the seat.

"Gran-sama!" Reize exclaimed happily when his eyes set on the person sitting on the white podium, signalling everyone of his and Diam's presence. The person Reize just addressed also wore a smile on his face when he saw the captain of the team.

"Reize," Gran nodded, straightening up in his seat. "How's your journey so far?"

"Everything is fine, Gran-sama," Reize beamed. "Thanks for your-"

On the red podium, Burn cleared his throat rather loudly, rudely cut off the greenette's sentence. Blinking, Reize's black eyes moved from the podium in the middle to the side, where Burn was scowling at him.

"No hello to me, Reize?" he asked.

A bright blush appeared on Reize's face. He was paying too close attention to the redhead captain of Gaia that he had completely forgotten about the presence of the other two!

"I-I'm so sorry," he stammered, bowing down. "P-Please forgive me…"

There was a soft sigh, and Reize dared to look up. He knew who that sigh belonged to. And sure enough, Gazel was looking at him, face blank. Yet, Reize could see the warmness hidden in those blue orbs.

"Don't worry about that, Reize," the white-haired captain told him, his cheek rested on his knuckles. "I know how much you miss Gran…"

"They just saw each other eighteen hours ago!" Burn shouted, but Gazel ignored him altogether, and just continued like there was no interruption.

"…so it's understandable you want to greet him first. Besides, some people really need to understand that is rude interrupting others' sentences and conversations," with this, he shot Burn a glare, which made Burn scoff in annoyance, but didn't say anything to that.

"How's everyone else?" Gran spoke again. This time, addressing the other members of Gemini Storm and his sister.

"We are fine, no need to worry," Aquilina replied, voice as calm as ever. "How's thing back home?"

"The Government still has doubts," Gran said. "They don't think Earth deserves our attentions…"

"Those senile old fools," Aquilina mumbled, a scowl on her face. "If it wasn't for the fact Otou-sama was the most respect general in Aliea Armed Forces, I bet they would let his words fall into deaf ears…"

"But we are here now, aren't we?" Reize chirped, trying to brighten up the atmosphere. For as long as he could remember, which might as well be forever, the relationship between Aliea Gakuen and Aliea Government was so strain it was a miracle their academy was still allowed to exist. Their Father, Astram Schiller, the founder of Ohisama En-an orphanage which every member of Aliea Gakuen had lived during their childhood, was a well-known general of their planet, who played a big role in freeing Aliea from the invasion of a planet known as Faram Obius over 200 years ago. After his retirement, Astram set out to build a place and took in all the children who were abandoned by their parents, or were an orphanage after their parents died. Coincident enough, Astram, with the help from the lieutenant general Godric Wires, soon found out that, all the children he took in had one thing in common. They carried the power of Aliea Meteorite inside them, yet still managed to survive its influence, and turned that dangerous power into a part of them.

About twenty years ago, a meteorite from outer space fell down on Aliea, carrying with it a power that ended up killing many people from all over the planet. Even after being destroyed, the meteorite's influence on the planet was still there, and every year, many infants and their mothers died because of the invisible energy that was still present everywhere. Everyone had believed no one could survive after being infected by the unseen remnant of the meteorite power, but, as Astram looked at the children he had come to see as his own, he knew that, these kids were much more special than the rest of the inhabitants in their planet. And so, from an orphanage, Ohisama En was turned into Aliea Gakuen, a military-like academy in charge of training these special children, teaching them how to control the powers they possessed. Of course, the moment the Government knew just what exactly the children of Aliea Gakuen had in their body, they wanted to kill them all. 'To eliminate the threat,' those old fools said. It was a long and hard battle, but eventually, Astram and Aquilina managed to convince those idiots that the existence of Aliea Gakuen and its students would only benefit the planet.

Anyway, back to our story.

"Yes, you are right," Gran nodded, flashing Reize a bright smile, making the greenette blush a little. "You guys are on your way to Earth. You remember what you guys have to do?"

"Hai," Reize nodded. "Gather as much information about Earth and its inhabitants as possible, and report back every day at eight pm, Aliea time."

"Correct. Try to blend in with the Earthlings, you got it?" said Gran. "That's way, it's easier to-"

"Gran, my unit is specifically trained to gather information, so they know what they have to do," Aquilina rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Anyway, it's getting late, so I believe we should stop this meeting now."

"Of course, Nee-sama," said Gran. "Then I guess we-"

Again, his sentence got cut off, but this time, it was because someone had decided to barge into the chamber by kicking down the door. Turning to see who dared to do that, Gran, Burn and Gazel found their eyebrows shot up when their eyes set on the panting Desarm, who looked like he had been running nonstop for a really long time.

"I see Epsilon's newest training program is over, Desarm," Gazel spoke up. "How are-"

He never got to finish his sentence though, because Desarm had found the subject of his attention. Pretty much jumped in front of the screen, he started shouting at the boy he had seen as his little brother since as long as he could remember.

"Reize, Reize! How are you? Have you eaten? Are you feeling homesick? Do you have travel-sickness? Have you packed clean underwear? What about warm clothes? Do you remember to bring-"

Apparently, today was the 'Let's Interrupt Others' Sentences Day', because whatever it was that Desarm wanted Reize to bring never got a chance to be formed into words, because, at the exact moment, five members of Epsilon ran into the dark chamber and pretty much started dragging their captain outside.

"I command you let me go this instant! I still have to talk to Reize!"

"Desarm-sama, you have to visit the Infirmary to treat that injury!"

"Heck if I care about that injury! Let me go!"

It took a (long) while for Epsilon members to drag the black-haired teen out of the room where the three master rank captains were sitting. Awkward silence started to fill the air, until Gran cleared his throat.

"Uh, so…we will just…go now."

"Y-Yeah," Reize smiled awkwardly. It was quite…embarrassing when your big brother figure started to fuss over your wellbeing in front of many others like that. "W-We will inform back to the headquarters once our ship reaches Earth."

"O-Okay," Gran nodded. "We will be waiting."

"Hn," Burn just grunted.

"Take care," much to Reize and everyone's surprise, Gazel gave them a smile when he said that.

"A-Ah, thank you, Gazel-sama," Reize bowed. "W-We will."

With that, the screen went blank.

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Here it is, the prologue of 'Aliea Gakuen: Invasion?' and I believe some explanation is needed.**_

 **Aquilina Schiller:** _ **Also known as Kira Hitomiko in Japanese version. Because she does not have her Aliea name, I decide to just use the English version of her name instead.**_

 **Astram Schiller:** _ **Kira Seijirou.**_

 **Godric Wires:** _ **Kenzaki Ryuuchi**_

 **Ohisama En:** _ **Also known as Sun Garden**_

 **Faram Obius:** _ **A planet appears in Inazuma Eleven Go: Galaxy. It probably is not going to be mentioned again in 'Aliea Gakuen: Invasion?', but the use of it in the prologue is needed for the sequel of the fic.**_

 _ **Okay, that's all for now. Thank you for reading this story. Please leave a review on your way out. It will be much appreciated. And please stay tuned for more chapters of 'Aliea Gakuen: Invasion?'**_

 _ **See you later, minna.**_


	2. Dear Journal

_**Yo, minna! I'm back!**_

 _ **Before we start the next chapter of 'Aliea Gakuen: Invasion?', I want to say thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, favourited and followed the prologue of this story. I'm very appreciated –deep bow-**_

 _ **Now, on with the first chapter of 'Aliea Gakuen: Invasion?'**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. Easy as fuck as that!**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter 1: Dear Journal**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Hi, it's me again. I know, I know it has been a week since I last written in you, but can you blame me? I mean, I have to get use to the idea that we are no longer in Aliea, and get use to the idea that we have to act like the Earthlings._

 _Speaking of acting like Earthlings, Nee-sama came up with the idea that all of us will be using fake names during our time on Earth. Apparently, our real names are not at all common in this place. So, I become 'Midorikawa Ryuuji',_ _Diam becomes 'Miura Hiromu', Pandora is 'Kinki Nozomi' now, Riimu is 'Nanakaze Rimu' (isn't that much different from her Aliea name. Lucky her), Io is 'Io Shuntaro' (this is a new level of unfairness! His name practically does not change at all!), Gringo is 'Omotsuki Sora', Kanon is 'Karoku Satori', Ganimede is 'Kanime Iderou' ('Kanime' sounds a lot like 'Ganime', don't you think?), Gigu is 'Kikuma Shousuke', Coral is 'Sango Yoshirou' (funny enough, I found out his new name 'Sango' means 'Coral' on Earth language), and Gorureo is now 'Goryuu Reo' (another case of unfairness._ _ **Gor**_ _yu_ _ **u Reo**_ _. GoruReo. See what I mean?)_

 _Even Nee-sama has a new name. She calls herself Kira Hitomiko. Wonder why…_

 _Not to mention, it's a pain having to make sure we call each other by our new names instead of our real names now. I will continue to call everyone by their Aliea names in this though._

 _Anyway, we also have to act like we are living under a foster house (what is 'foster house' anyway? I don't dare to ask Nee-sama this, because she will kill me for sure. After all, I'm the captain of Gemini Storm, aka, the head of the Information Unit, which means she practically expects me to look the answer up myself), with Nee-sama as our caretaker. It's not much to act, really, because we already are like a family from the very beginning, and have been living together under one roof for so long._

 _But the problem here is: we have to go to school._

 _According to Nee-sama, to get a better hold of what the life on Earth is like, we have to approach the right target. Teenagers. The future of one country. And, also according to her, what the better way to approach the teenager Earthlings than being ones. So yeah, school…_

 _Of course, Nee-sama, being a kind person she is, decided that we need time to adjust to our new life first before setting out to approach the teenagers. And after a week, she believes we are ready. Today is Sunday, so, according to the information we have managed to gather until now, schools on Earth usually start on Monday. Which means we will go to school tomorrow._

 _Burn-sama laughed like a hyena (a really funny animal I saw in this 'Lion King' movie two nights ago) when I reported back that we will be going to the Earthlings' form of school to gather more information, the newest ones of them (apparently, teenagers on Earth are the fastest ones to know what is new around the world). He doesn't believe we could blend in with the teenagers here. How rude! We will show him what we are trained to do!_

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Hey, me again. Two days after the last update. I have about half an hour before the report time (it will be 10 pm on Earth while in Aliea will be 8), so I will try to update the recent events as best as I could._

 _The school we have to go, Raimon Junior High, is quite boring. The subjects they teach there are surprisingly easy you would think I'm telling you a joke. Then again, Nee-sama is not at all impressed when we told her we would top the Earthlings with ease. She said, it was nothing new, considering we Gemini Storm have higher intelligence than most people in Aliea. But, the thing that annoys us is that, we are not allowed to 'show off' (Nee-sama's words, not mine), and have to act like we are in the same level of intelligence as everyone else. Such a bother._

 _On the side note, their computer security is very poor is unbelievable. It took Riimu only two minutes to hack into their system, and download all the information the school has about its students and its teachers. Seriously, the Earthlings need to store their information in a more organised way. It took Riimu longer than we originally planned to download them all. Fifteen minutes and twenty two seconds! Can you believe it?!_

 _Aside from school, everything else is all well and good. I found this delicious treat called 'ice cream' the other day! It's as cold as the element Diamond Dust possesses, but I doubt their element tastes as good. My favourite one is green tea ice cream, even though the moment Diam saw it, he burst out laughing. I sure know what he found so funny. The ice cream kind of looks like my hairstyle before I changed it to a ponytail. Seriously, it was all back when I was ten, so why couldn't he leave the past be the past!_

 _Okay, enough with the ice cream. Now, to our neighbours. I just found out the Kazemaru family, who lives right opposite us, has a son who also goes to Raimon, and is a year older than me. I met him today while on my way home, and we stopped and talked for a while. Well, a long while. We get along pretty well, even though I did mistake him for a girl at first. Of course, to be fair, he did mistake me for a girl as well, so I guess we are even._

 _And he is part of Raimon sakka team. Which leads us to the next point: sakka on Earth. No different from back home, really, but instead of using it to complete our missions or as a form of training, they 'play' sakka for 'fun'._

 _Shocking, isn't it? I didn't know sakka could be considered as a form of entertainment!_

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I'm back. Do you miss me? Of course you don't. After all, if there were someone who wrote on my face about their life as well, I wouldn't miss them either._

 _So yeah, again with my life on Earth. I was having lunch with the rest of Gemini Storm today when Kazemaru showed up. And he was like: 'Ah, here you are, Midorikawa! Come with me, I have some people I want to introduce you with'. I was kind of reluctant to leave my team, but they told me to just go with Kazemaru and see what he wanted._

 _He introduced me to the rest of Raimon sakka team. Their captain, Endou Mamoru, acts like he has too much energy to spare (and he sure has a set of lungs, I'm telling you. I stood on one side of the field, and he stood on the other side, and he was like: 'SAKKA YAROUZE, MINNA!' and my ears are still ringing even when I'm home, writing in my journal). Kidou Yuuto, hn, he seems to be a huge fan of Superman or something like that (Superman is this weird film we saw four nights ago. That Superman person/thing/whatever appears to be some sort of alien (I feel insulted), and he. Wears. Underwear. Outside. His. Pants. The heck is wrong with him?! Why can't he just wear his underwear like everyone else?!) At least, while he has the Superman's cloak, Kidou is smart enough to not wear underwear outside his pants like that weirdo._

 _Speaking of Kidou and 'smart'. Damn, he is sure something. I swear, his intelligence could rival us Gemini Storm!_

 _Kazemaru said he is Raimon strategist. I think it suits him well._

 _Then, there this guy named Gouenji Shuuya. His element appears to be fire like Burn-sama. But unlike Burn-sama, he is really nice and not at all rude. He doesn't snap at others, and he doesn't interrupt others' sentences._

 _How two people with the same element can be so different in personality, I wonder…_

 _Mentioning about Burn-sama, I wonder how's thing back home. I just hope Desarm-nii remember to feed Xene. If I find out my beloved cat hasn't been given three meals a day on the daily basis, I will kill Desarm-nii. Slowly and painfully._

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I finally had a chance to see Raimon's skills in sakka. They are good, better than what I expected. Much better. Now I know why they are selected to participate in the Football Frontier in Japan. Still, I wonder what it is like to play against them. Will it be as good as when I just sit outside and watch?_

 _Kazemaru invited me to stay back after school today to see the team practiced. Gouenji's Fire Tornado is very impressive. Can it get past Desarm-nii's Wormhole?_

 _Speaking of Desarm-nii, I found out he indeed forgot to feed Xene. If it wasn't for Gran-sama, my cat would have been starved! I swear, the first thing I do once we get home would be hunting him down. He knows very well how much I love Xene, yet he dared to let him starve! Unforgivable!_

 _Okay, enough ranting. I have to go now. It's almost ten, and I have report to do. See you later, I guess._

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I (we) have decided to see the information of every team that will participate in the Football Frontier, because no doubt there will be quite a few strong teams out there that will play against Raimon. Their security system is pretty good though, the Football Frontier's one, that's it. Not that it matters anyway. No Firewalls can stop Gemini Storm from hacking their wanted data!_

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Sorry for not writing for nearly a month. I…kind of misplaced you, and I just recently found you. Under the bed._

 _I don't even know why you were there in the first place, really. But at least, now I know there's quite a lot of interesting things under there. Like a 10 yen coin. And a piece of crayon. And a sock…_

 _Hey, this one is NOT my sock! DIAM! DID YOU ENTER MY ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION AGAIN?!_

 _Ehem, sorry about that. It's just, this is not the first time he sneaks into my room while I'm not around! I wonder what the hell is his deal…_

… _now wait a minute. If he was here, and I found his sock under my bed, along with_ you _under my bed…_

 _DIAM! YOU READ MY JOURNAL AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE. SO. DEAD!_

 **~ x ~**

 _ **There we go. The first chapter of 'Aliea Gakuen: Invasion?' (which will be called 'AGI' from now on due to the fact writing 'Aliea Gakuen: Invasion?' take too much time). It took me quite a while to think of how to write about Reize's life on Earth without boring myself to death, and eventually came up with this idea. Yeah, I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Which part of Reize's journal you find the funniest?**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you everyone for reading this story. Please leave a review on your way out. And please stay tuned for more chapter of AGI.**_

 _ **See you later.**_


	3. Invasion Matter

_**Hello, minna. It's Sadomasochist2716 here! Welcome to the second chapter of AGI. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, follow and favourite this story so far. Thank you! -deep bow-**_

 _ **And now, on with the second chapter of 'Aliea Gakuen: Invasion?' I hope you enjoy!**_

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Disclaimer: Do I need to do this? It pains me too much admitting I don't own Inazuma Eleven and its characters…**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter 2: Invasion Matter**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Things have been…kind of weird lately. And I'm not talking about the fact Raimon has left to face Zeus, whose members seem to firmly believe they are some kind of gods._

 _Of course, seeing that Afuro Terumi, or Aphrodi as he calls himself, has Grandiose Religious Delusion, you can't blame him for thinking so. And yes, I hacked his medical records. You have a problem with that?_

 _Anyway, back to the matters that are bothering me. The first weird thing is with Sir Godric. He contacted yesterday afternoon, when I was home alone (Nee-sama decided to drag the guys with her to go shopping, leaving me behind to make dinner with Pandora). I soon found out we ran out of salt, so Pandora volunteered to go buy some, and yeah, I was home alone when Sir Godric contacted. It wouldn't be weird at all if it wasn't for the fact Sir Godric said I was the right person he was looking for. Apparently, after looking through the reports I have been sending home during our time on Earth, he came up to a decision that I would be a perfect person to do this. What is 'this', you wonder? His words were like this: 'So Reize, I heard that of all the members in Gemini Storm, you have the closest connection to the members of Raimon, correct? So, this is your special mission. A mission for you, and you only, and I hope you will keep it a secret between the two of us'. And I was like: 'Uh, sure. What is it then, Sir?' And he was like: 'Your special mission is to gather all the information possible about Raimon members' health conditions, their stamina, their element, their strength, if they have any mental problems and all that. You understand me?'_

 _Of course I understand what Sir Godric meant by that. But, why does he want the information? I did ask, but he only said I would be the first one he informs of his plan when the time comes…_

 _Weird, isn't it? I still follow his order though. Sir Godric, despite being kind of creepy in my opinion, and always looks like he is planning something, cares for Aliea a lot. I believe whatever uses he can find with the information he wants me to give him, it will only be for the planet's goods._

 _The second weird thing also happened back home, when we did our daily report yesterday. Gran-sama was not present, and when Nee-sama asked where he was, Burn-sama and Gazel-sama told us he was with Otou-sama. They refused to tell us what exactly the problem was, only that they believed Otou-sama and Gran-sama could convince the Government to think otherwise. I tried to ask for more information, and you know what happened next? Gazel-sama snapped at me to shut up. Yes, Gazel-sama, not Burn-sama. Shocking, isn't it? Of course, he did apologise after that, but seeing Gazel-sama lost his cool sure meant something. Something serious must be happening back home…_

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I have decided to stop wasting my brain cells over the matters back home, and concentrate on doing what Sir Godric asked me to do. And what a better way to do those other than hacking Raimon members' medical records, eh?_

 _Do you know Kazemaru broke his leg twice in the past three years? Or that Endou had dislocated his shoulder four times, sprained his wrists three times, and sprained his ankle once? Or that Someoka had a cavity last week?_

 _I also found out his dentist is Matsumoto Ririn-san, and now I pity him. How I know her? Let me tell you, she was in charge of dealing with Gorureo's toothache about two weeks ago, and she scarred him for life. We don't know for sure what happened there, but Gorureo practically begged Nee-sama that the next time he has a toothache, either she sends him home or lets him suffer, just as long as he doesn't have to see the 'crazed dentist' again._

 _Oh! Do you know Gouenji's blood type is O negative?! He has the same blood type as this Fubuki Shirou person I accidentally stumbled upon while messing around with all the data of every football team Japan has. What is so special about this Fubuki Shirou person, you ask? First of all, his element is ice like Gazel-sama, and he is considered as 'The Prince of the Snowfield'. Impressive, isn't it? I wonder if between him and Gazel-sama, whose ice is stronger…_

 _Secondly, I added friend him in Facebook. Yes, yes I have Facebook. So what?_

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _This is not good. No, scratch that. This is terrible! And I'm not talking about the fact my laptop is attacked by viruses. No, I dealt with the problem already._

 _No, the serious matter here is that, I just found out what had been bothering Gran-sama, Burn-sama and Gazel-sama for the past few days. You want to know what is it?_

 _Those old fools decide to invade Earth!_

 _Otou-sama and Gran-sama had tried, oh yes, they had tried. They had tried their best to change those idiots' mind, but no matter how hard they tried, those old fools still refused to listen._

 _Why invade Earth, you wonder? Hello, can't you see why? Earth is like a rare gem in this part of the universe, being the only planet where lives exist in their Solar System. Natural resources are practically everywhere over the planet, and its inhabitants are shockingly similar to us, from both the outside to their anatomy. There are many more reasons those old fools brought out, but I'm just not in the mood to list them all here._

 _Those hypocritical bastards. They said invading another planet is wrong, yet they are now planning to do just that, planning to go against their own words. I just hope our Stealth Force manages to sabotage their plan before the army gets send out…_

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _They did it! Desarm-nii and Epsilon did it! I don't know for sure what they have done, but, if I understand right what Gran-sama told me, then Epsilon had successfully sabotaged all the spaceships the Armed Forces have. Which means, they are unable to leave the planet, let alone thinking of coming over here! I know, I know they could fix the problem, but this will take quite a long time. Otou-sama promised me though, that he will use this time to try and convince the Government to stop their invasion plan._

 _I hope Otou-sama can do this. Because, even those there are dangers and crimes lurking around (I got pickpocket yesterday), I have come to love this planet and its inhabitants, and I don't want them to lose their freedom to our hands. Invasion is not a game. It's a bloody war, and I doubt the Earthlings will go down without a fight. Many lives will lost if a war breaks out, and I'm afraid, I'm really afraid that something might happen to Raimon if…_

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Everything has gotten worse. And I mean 'everything'._

 _I just found out the 'Aqua of the Gods' members of Zeus are using is some kind of powerful drug that, while increasing their powers and speed, will slowly destroy them from the inside. I tried to contact Endou and ask him to help them, but, for some unknown reason, I was unable to do so. I tried again with Kazemaru, then Kidou, then Gouenji, then everyone in the team, but the result was the same. It was like something was preventing me from contacting them._

 _Secondly, the Government refuses to let the matter go without a fight. They came up with a decision that, just because every spaceship the armies own have been sabotaged does not mean they couldn't launch the invasion. And this time, they want Otou-sama to send out Aliea Gakuen's Stealth Force. Or else, they will eliminate our institute, along with all of the students._

 _Burn-sama said Otou-sama was worried over nothing, because he believed all of us could get an upper hand if the Government truly carries on with the threat. But, we all know that's not the point. Whether or not we can get an upper hand in this, there's no denying that there will be bloodshed, and many will die. And Otou-sama would never let anything like that happen to us._

 _Which only means one thing: Epsilon is coming to Earth._

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Remember I said everything was getting worse?! Well, things are getting better now, and I couldn't be more glad._

 _First of all, I finally managed to contact Endou by sending him an anonymous message, saying that he and Raimon need to help Zeus before the drug ends up destroying them all. Why anonymous? Well, I don't want Raimon to know they are friends with a skilled hacker. Not yet anyway._

 _It was really funny, really. After I sent him the message, Endou texted back like this: 'HOW DID YOU KNOW ALL OF THAT? WHO ARE YOU?' Yes, I'm not kidding. His message was all caps lock! It was like he wanted to shout at me._

 _I didn't even bother to reply his text. No need to waste money over that after all._

 _Secondly, I finally, finally got my wallet back. I was wandering around aimlessly, worrying about the arrival of Epsilon when I saw the bastard who pickpocket me. He didn't seem to recognise who I was, so I just went over him and did the exact same trick he did with me: pretended to bump into him. He cursed at me for not looking at where I was going, and I was like: 'Gomenasai! Gomenasai!' So he left while grumbling under his breath about stupid kid and all that, but I just wanted to laugh at him. Stupid bastard. He didn't even know he got pickpocket by his own victim!_

 _Ah, dear, dear wallet. So good to have you back._

 _And last, but not the least, I just received a wonderful news! Epsilon's spaceship gets broken on their way to Earth, and they have to stop to get it fixed! Which means, we now have more time for Otou-sama to convince the Government about this invasion matter._

… _yet, what's with this uneasy feeling I'm having?_

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Done! The second chapter of AGI. Another chapter features Reize's journal. But, don't worry, dear readers, the next chapters will be told in the third person's POV though. No more entries ^-^**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this one. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review on your way out. It will be very much appreciated.**_

 _ **Well, I guess this is a goodbye for now. See you later, and please stay tuned for more chapters of AGI.**_


	4. Secret is Revealed

_**Hello again, minna-san! Welcome to the third chapter of AGI. Before we start though, I just want to say thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, followed and favourite this story. Domo arigato!**_

 _ **Now, on with the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven and its characters belong to Level 5. Even though I have kindly asked them to give it to me, Inazuma Eleven still remains L5's creation. Why they can't give me the copyright of this anime is beyond me. Is it too hard for them to do so?!**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter 3: Secret is Revealed**

"What…is this?" Endou asked in absolute horror, as he stood there, his whole body went numb. The sweet victory of winning Football Frontier had disappeared faster than he had wanted it to, had disappeared right at the moment he saw his school, his beloved school, was nothing but a wrecked mess.

What happened, he didn't have the faintest idea. Who had done this, again, there was no answer for this question. And, as he looked at the elder members of Inazuma Eleven lying on the ground, the brunette couldn't help but grit his teeth.

"Batora!" He heard Natsumi's voice, along with her footsteps, as she ran to Batora-san. He heard it all, but instead of turning around, Endou found his eyes glued to the place he used to call school, unable to look away.

"We fought the aliens in your place, but…we were no match against them. I am so ashamed."

"In our place? What do you mean? You fought aliens?"

Sounded like something from those sci-fi movie, really. But, whether they were real aliens or not, Endou couldn't find it in himself to forgive them. And frankly, he didn't want to forgive them. How could they? Destroyed his school like this? Injured the elders from Inazuma Eleven? Why? Why did they do this? What had they ever done to them?

"Furukabu-san…" Now, it was Hibiki-kantouku's voice, from right next to him.

"Oh, Hibiki, it's you," he heard Furukabu-san said. "I volunteered myself back in the old trade as goalkeeper, but they were too powerful for me."

"Did you really fight against aliens?"

"Yes. They challenged us with soccer."

The word 'soccer' was more than enough to catch Endou's attention. Whipping his head to the side, he looked at Furukabu-san. "What do you mean?"

There was no answer. Or, it was more like they had no chance to receive the answer. Because, at the exact moment, three black balls surrounded by purple aura were sent hurling their way from seemingly out of nowhere, looking like they were about to slam right into the captain of Raimon right there and then. Yet, instead of hitting the brunet, they flew above instead, twirling around in circle, before lowering down, all the while releasing more of the purple aura, which started to form into some sort of weird looking votex. Then, suddenly, the votex burst into a brighter shade of purple, before showing Raimon a group of people standing there, looking down at them.

Endou's eyes went wide. These people…

But, it wasn't him that shouted out for them first.

"Midorikawa!" No, it was Kazemaru, whose shock could be seen clearly on the face, as the blunette ran forward, stopping right next to his captain, yet his eyes still locked at the figures who stood there, faces blank of emotions. "Midorikawa!" Kazemaru shouted again, calling the name of the figure who stood right in the middle of the group, one foot placed on top of the black ball. "Is that you?"

Indeed, it was Midorikawa Ryuuji, the young boy Kazemaru had come to see as his friend. Endou knew they were also neighbours, because, on some occasions when he came over to Kazemaru's house, he always saw the defender talking merrily to the younger boy, who lived in the house right opposite the blunette's. Kazemaru seemed very fond of the greenette, even introduced his teammates to Midorikawa, and asked Midorikawa to stay after school to watch the team practiced sometimes. To Endou, and he bet to everyone else on the team as well, Midorikawa Ryuuji was a sweet kid, who always smiling and looking happy. The kid also knew a lot of interesting proverbs, and it amused everyone that he always seemed to be able to find a suitable proverb to say no matter the situation.

But, why was Midorikawa here? Why was he standing there with such a blank face? And what with the clothes he was wearing?

Of course, the greenette was not the only one clad in that outfit. The other ten around him – who Endou recognised as the ones Midorikawa lived with, and usually hanging around with whenever Kazemaru was not there to pull the greenette away to spend time with him and/or Raimon – also clad in the same thing. Like some sort of uniform. Most of them wore a short-sleeved dark grey jumpsuit with light grey streaks on hips and sleeves, going all the way down to their feet, with a light grey belt around the waist. The cleats, or rather, boots, were the same colour as the jumpsuit, with light grey toe cap. The girls' outfit was long-sleeved though, connected with gloves, and instead of streaks on sleeves, there were spots, along with light grey checkered patterns above the chest area. The guys also had gloves, though, but they were separated pieces, dark grey around their forearms while light grey on the part that covered their hands. There was also a small blue sphere placed on a white plate, surrounded by four orange streaks, the guys' sphere was in the middle of the chest, while the girls' sphere was smaller, and higher. Endou also noticed the one named Goryuu Reo, despite wearing the same style as the other guys, the colour of his clothes was different. His jumpsuit had long sleeves and was blue in colour, with dark grey streaks and black gloves. And, finally, Endou noticed the purple band that was worn around Midorikawa's left bicep.

To Endou, it was like a soccer team was standing right in front of them.

"It's them!" Endou heard Batora-san exclaimed. "They are the ones who challenged us with soccer!"

Endou couldn't believe what he just heard. It had to be some sort of mistake! There was no way…there was just no way…

"Y-You guys… You guys are aliens?!" Yet, he found the words escaped his lips before his brain could even understand what he was about to say. "I-Is this some sort of joke?!"

He watched as Midorikawa's gaze casted to the ground, but only for a second, before he looked up again, this time, with a blank smile on his face.

"No, this is not a joke," the greenette's voice was soft, like a whisper, but still loud enough for all to hear. "We…really are aliens."

"Midorikawa, stop this nonsense!" Kazemaru shouted. "This is not funny!"

"Of course it's not funny," Midorikawa continued whispering. "Business is never a funny matter."

Business? What did he mean by 'business'?

Like reading Endou's mind, Midorikawa started.

"We have come from a far planet Aliea to act as messengers to your people. We have decided to display our power to you in accordance with your planet's system. And that system…" a short pause. "…is soccer."

"What do you mean by 'soccer'?" Kidou questioned, only to receive a soft chuckle from the greenette.

"Soccer is a method on your planet that decides which side is a winner through battle," said Midorikawa. "Therefore, we announce to those who know soccer, that as long as you can't beat us through this sport, then this planet, will cease to exist."

"Is that why you fought with the elders from Inazuma Eleven?" Endou found himself yelled. But this was not the excited yell he usually used when thing involved the sport he loved the most. No, this yell was filled with anger, the anger that was boiling inside him. He couldn't believe. He just couldn't believe it. The one they had come to see as their friend…

Balling his hands into fists, he glared up at Midorikawa. "Then this time, you will fight us!"

Midorikawa smirked. Strangely enough, Endou found his smirk look so fake. He dismissed the thought though. It didn't matter at the moment.

"Look around you, Endou-san," said the boy they now knew as alien. "This school is already in ruins. In other words, the match is over." A snigger, again, sounded as fake as the smirk he was wearing. "If you could even call that a match…"

"Shut up!" Someoka exclaimed angrily. "I don't care if you are aliens or whatever! We're not going to stay quiet after you wrecked our school!"

Endou looked at Someoka, then to the rest of the team who surrounded him, seeing the determination in their eyes. Like Someoka, like him, they wanted to fight. They wanted to fight against these…these aliens, who dared to destroy their school, the school they themselves had gone to before they revealed their true identity.

"Minna…" the brown-haired captain whispered, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Nodding at his teammates, he turned his attention back to Midorikawa once again. "Let's show them our soccer then!"

"Hai!" simultaneously, everyone said.

But, Midorikawa just chuckled. "That will not be necessary." Before Endou or anyone else could understand what he meant by that, Midorikawa had removed his foot from the black ball. What happened next was something they had never seen before, when purple aura started surrounding the object, and the ball started spinning.

Without warning, the greenette kicked the ball towards the Raimon captain, whose eyes shone with determination as he brought his hand forward.

"Majin The…"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence, as the ball, with the unnatural speed, flew past Raimon members, creating the wind that was more than strong enough to knock everyone to either side, before heading straight to the club house, taking no time to turn it into a wrecked place. But not before sending Endou to the ground, with a pain look on his face.

"Endou!"

"Endou-kun! Hang in there!"

Kazemaru and Aki were the first two that made their way over to the brown-haired captain, calling his name frantically. But, seeing that Endou was not going to open his eyes even when they called out for him, Kazemaru angrily whipped his head to the direction of Midorikawa and his 'siblings', about to shout at them…

…just to be taken back when he saw the worried look clearly written on the greenette's face.

"En…" Midorikawa took a step forward, but the one Kazemaru recognised as Miura Hiromu had reached out and took his arm, holding him back.

"Let's just go, Reize-sama," the brunet whispered. Everyone was too busy surrounding Endou to realise what was going on with the aliens, but Kazemaru, whose attention was on them, saw it all. He even saw the hesitance on Midorikawa's face. Only a second though, but the blunette knew it was there.

"Yeah," Midorikawa nodded. Raising his hand to receive the black ball that seemed to come out from nowhere, Midorikawa then looked back at Raimon once last time, just to have his eyes locked with Kazemaru's instead.

"I'm…" Midorikawa looked like he was about to say something. Yet, instead of saying it, he just closed his eyes, as the ball started to release more purple aura that soon filled the air, preventing everyone from seeing what was about to happen.

Once the aura vanished, Midorikawa and the other ten were nowhere to be found.

 **~ x ~**

 _ **There we go! The third chapter of 'Aliea Gakuen: Invasion?'The truth about Reize/Midorikawa and his team/siblings has been revealed! Which means -drums roll- we will have the first match between Raimon and Gemini Storm in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Don't you just love to hear this…**_

 _ **Okay, before we stop for the time being, there is something that needed to be clear. And it's about Gemini Storm uniform in this. As you can see, the uniform description here is kind of…different from what you see Gemini Storm members wear in the anime. Why? Because they are real aliens in this fic, that's why! And I need to alter their uniform a little so it looks more like something individuals from outer space would wear.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, one more thing. In case you are wondering, then Reize/Midorikawa's hair is still in a ponytail even in his alien form. Why? Because I need him to be recognised by Raimon and its members. So yeah, aside from the change in outfit, Reize still looks like he usually is as Midorikawa.**_

 _ **Okay, enough talk. Thank you everyone for reading this chapter. Please leave a review on your way out. And please stay tuned for more chapter of AGI.**_

 _ **See you later.**_


	5. Raimon VS Gemini Storm

_**Hello again, minna-san. Merry Christmas!**_

 _ **Welcome to the fourth chapter of AGI. Before we start, I just want to say thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, followed and favourite this story. Domo arigato!**_

 _ **Now, time for the match between Raimon and Gemini Storm! We have all been waiting for this, haven't we?! But, be warned though, the match description might not up to your expectation. Have to say sorry first if I'm disappointed you guys…**_

 _ **Okay, have to do the disclaimer first: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters. Damn it! Now I'm hurting all over again because of this fact.**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter 4: Raimon VS Gemini Storm**

They were on their way to Kasamino Junior High, and the air was so thick you could literally cut it with a knife. Kazemaru's head was down, as he looked at his hands, which were clasped in his lap. After Raimon was destroyed, they had received a call from Ichinose, who informed them that Kidokawa Seishuu had also been destroyed by a black soccer ball and a group of people called themselves aliens. Kazemaru knew, he knew very well, it was Midorikawa and his siblings' work. Squeezing his eyes shut, the blunette's shoulders started to shake slightly.

"How did the chairman know that the aliens were in Kasamino?" He heard Aki's soft whisper, properly she was talking to Natsumi.

"I don't know," and sure enough, it was Natsumi who replied. "The only thing I know is that, while we were fighting in the finals, something big was happening…"

Of course something big had happened! Kazemaru just knew it! The look on Midorikawa's face…The look in his eyes…The expression he was wearing when Endou was sent to the ground…

"Kazemaru?!" a hand was put on his shoulder, and the blunette looked up, just to see a worried look on Endou's face. "Are you okay?"

The defender shook his head. "No. No, I don't think so. Something is not right, Endou…"

"I know what you mean," Endou sighed. Lowering his voice so no one else could hear their conversation, the brunet went on. "I might not know Midorikawa as well as you do, but I know he didn't want to destroy our school. You remembered when he smirked at us? That smirk…it just looked so faked…"

"Un," Kazemaru nodded in agreement. Leaning forward a little, he whispered, voice as low as Endou's. "Do you know, he looked really worried after he kicked that ball at you?"

"He did?" Endou asked, surprised.

"He did," Kazemaru replied. "No one else seemed to notice it, because everyone was too busy checking for your wellbeing, but I saw it. I saw it with my own eyes. He was about to call out for you, you know. Already took a step towards you, until Hiromu stopped him…"

Both of them went silent. Kazemaru sighed inwardly. He knew it. He knew something was not right about the matter. And he was glad someone else also realised it, because he was now sure there had to be some sort of reason for Midorikawa's action.

"Don't worry, Kazemaru," Endou gently squeezed his shoulder. "We will find out what caused Midorikawa to do what he and his team are doing. And whatever has been troubling him, we will do our best to help…"

"Even when he and his team are aliens?"

"Yeah. Aliens or not, you're fond of that kid, right? And to me, that's enough to offer my help," Endou flashed his friend a grin. "So, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay in the end!"

Seeing the grin on his captain's face sure lifted up some weight from Kazemaru's heart. Closing his eyes for a brief second, before opening them again, he also flashed Endou a smile. "Un."

Eventually, they reached Kasamino Junior High, and they were right on time, too. When they arrived at the field, Midorikawa already had his leg raised up, preparing to kick the spinning ball.

"…Giving up the fight is the same as admitting that you are weak," the greenette spoke, his voice lacked of all emotions. "Therefore, you are regarded as vanquished and to be destroyed!"

"Stop!" three members of Kasamino Soccer team shouted. But it was not them that stopped Midorikawa from kicking that destructive black object.

"Wait!" No, it was Endou who caught the greenette's attention. Halting in the middle of his movement, Midorikawa turned to look at the newcomers, seeing Endou and the rest of Raimon making their way to the field. A smirk crept to his face. And again, to Endou and Kazemaru, it looked so faked on Midorikawa.

"Endou-san, what a surprise," the greenette murmured softly. "You are here, so I will take it that you wish to fight in their place?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Endou replied, loud and clear. He had a feeling that Midorikawa would not tell them what was troubling him, what had caused him to do this. So, if they had to beat him and his team to fish out the reason, then so be it!

"We're really the ones who should be protecting this place," one of Kasamino members said, eyes casted to the ground in shame. "But…we forfeited. We tried to run away…"

"Don't be like that," Endou turned and looked at Kazemaru, smiling to himself when he saw the blunette with a small smile on his face. "You chose to forfeit to protect your school, right? That's nothing to be embarrassed about."

'Well said, Kazemaru,' the brown-haired captain thought. Turning his attention back to Midorikawa and his team, he said again. "Okay! Let's get this start!"

"Very well," Midorikawa chuckled, before moving his head a little to the side. "Bring us a ball." He addressed the captain of Kasamino, who looked surprised and pointed at himself. "Yes, you." The greenette ordered. "Hurry up!"

"Y-Yes sir!" the poor boy stuttered, hurriedly running away to get a soccer ball.

Endou blinked. "Aren't you going to use that one?" He pointed at the black ball at Midorikawa' foot. Why needed to get another one when he already had one right here?

The alien captain scoffed. "Endou-san, we're bringing ourselves down to your level. Can't you see that?"

"Nani?" Endou gritted his teeth. He dared to underestimate them? Even after attending some of the team's practices, even after seeing up close what they could do?

"Calm down, Endou," Hibiki's voice caught his attention, and the brunet turned to his coach. "Don't get caught up in their pace."

"Gouenji-kun, Ichinose-kun and Domon-kun are not here," Natsumi said worriedly. "It'll be Someoka-kun forwarding all by himself on the field. Will you be okay?"

"Not a problem," Someoka replied, a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, showing his confidence. Seeing this also made Kidou smile.

"Yeah," he said. "Leave the backup to us."

Endou grinned. "Okay! Then I'm counting on you, everyone!"

Soon enough, both teams were standing in the field, facing each other. Looking at Midorikawa, Endou felt that there was something he needed to know.

"Tell me," the brunet spoke up. "Is Midorikawa Ryuuji your real name?"

"No," the greenette shook his head. "My name…my name is Reize…"

"Reize…" Endou muttered, testing the name. Sure sounded strange. Nodding to himself, he continued with another question. "Then, what's your team's name?"

"Our team's name is Gemini Storm," Midorikawa, or rather, Reize, said.

"Gemini Storm?!" Endou questioned.

"Un," the greenette nodded. "Now, let's begin, shall we?"

"Eh, but what about the ref?"

The captain of Kasamino raised his hand. "If you want, I will do it."

"Ah!" Endou nodded. "I'm counting on you then!"

"Un!" said captain gave Endou a thumb up. Once it was done, Endou's attention went back to the game. It's about time for the match to start.

And the whistle was blown.

Immediately, the ball was passed to Someoka, who took no time to lead the black and white object forward, heading straight in the space between Riimu and Diam. But, instead of dribbling the ball there, he passed it to Kidou instead, and all by himself, he ran past the forwards of Gemini Storm.

For some unknown reason, the two said forwards did not react whatsoever. They just stood there, letting Someoka ran past them, heading to the territory of the midfielders.

"Tsk," the Raimon forward scoffed. "They're underestimating me."

"Someoka!" Kidou exclaimed, kicking the ball to the person who wore number 11 of their team, who immediately called out his hissatsu the moment the ball touched his foot.

"Dragon Crash!"

Like an almighty dragon, the ball was sent hurling to Gemini Storm goal, only to be stopped suddenly by Reize, who jumped up and used his knee to halt the ball speed, before kicking it all the way back to Raimon side of the field. When he had yet landed back to the ground. All of this happened too fast for Raimon members to react, and, just like what happened back in Raimon Junior High, Endou didn't have enough time to call out Majin The Hand to stop the ball from entering the net.

"Nani?!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, following by simultaneous gasps from the audiences, as the whistle was blown, signalling that the first goal had been made. Softly landing to the ground like a cat, Reize looked at his opponents with a face lacked of all emotions.

"Endou!" He heard Kazemaru called out worriedly.

"Captain!" Kabeyama also called. And there was Endou, sitting on the ground, looking at his own hand in disbelief.

"N-Not again," the brunet muttered to himself. "I couldn't bring Majin The Hand out in time again." Looking up at Reize, he continued muttering. "This is…the speed of aliens?"

Reize only blinked his eyes, even when he had heard what Endou just said. Realising he was not about to receive any comment from the guy formerly known as Midorikawa Ryuuji, Endou decided it didn't matter.

"The match has only just begun after all," he said in determination, hitting his palm with his fist.

Reize blinked again. Tilting his head to the side a little, he appeared to be thinking about something for a second, before looking back at the brunet goalkeeper with a blank smile on his face.

"You know, Endou-san," he began, much to Endou's surprise. And here he thought Reize was not about to react whatsoever.

"Earth has a saying that goes like this,' the greenette paused a little, before continued. 'The weaker the dog, the more he barks."

Back in those days, the days he had yet known of Midorikawa's, or Reize's, true identity, Endou always enjoyed hearing the greenette saying his proverbs. But now, at this moment, the proverb annoyed him. Even when he knew there had to be some sort of reason for Reize to act like this, even when he knew Reize probably didn't mean to taunt him, he still couldn't help but grit his teeth at the insult.

The match continued, with the ball passed to Someoka, who kicked it to Kazemaru. The blunette received the ball, and wasted no time to use Shippuu Dash to get past Gringo. Yet, his movement got cut off by Io instead, who swiftly stole the ball from him before the blunette could even know his opponent was there. The only thing told him the ball was no longer in his possession was the gust of wind that was created by the speed of the midfielder, which was more than strong enough to knock him down.

"Kazemaru!" Kidou shouted, as he and Max ran to Io, intended to get the ball back in Raimon's possession. But, they ended up like Kazemaru instead, when Io flipped through them, creating another gust of wind with his movement, before passing the ball to…

"A miss?" Shourinji asked, surprised when he saw the ball bounced in between him and Shishido without anyone following it. Of course, he soon found out he had thought so soon, because, the next thing he knew, he and Shishido were also sent to the ground when another member of Gemini Storm ran past them, taking no time to get the ball in their possession.

It was truly insane, as Raimon kept losing point after point. From one, they now lost four. Then eight. Then nine. Then ten. Then another. Then another one. The audiences couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was like watching an one-side match.

"No way…"

"Raimon is…"

Back in the field, Raimon members were panting hard, all of them covered in sweats. Gemini Storm was a team from a whole new level, completely different from all the opponents Raimon had ever faced. Not only they had unnatural speed and incredible moves, they hadn't even broken a sweat. Sure said something, really.

"Shishido!" Endou's cried, earning everyone's attention. Turning to the direction of the goal, they watched as Endou crunching down next to the orange-haired midfielder, whose ankle appeared to be sprained.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, looking up. "B-But my leg…"

Endou's eyebrows furrowed, as he bit his lip. What were they supposed to do now?

Whichever deity that was looking down upon Raimon seemed to hear his unspoken question, and had decided to give them a little help. From the side, Endou heard the familiar voice called out.

"Change players!"

It was no one else but Gouenji that was making his way over, much to the happiness of his teammates. Stopping next to Endou and Shishido, he kindly addressed the injured boy.

"Can you stand, Shishido?"

"You're here, Gouenji-san!" said injured boy's face brightened up. Gouenji nodded lightly, and together with Endou, they helped Shishido stood up. After leaving him in the care of Megane, Gouenji took a good look at their opponents, and couldn't help but be taken back when he saw just who exactly was standing in front of them.

"But…isn't that…"

Endou nodded. "Yeah. It's him, alright."

"But…why?!"

"I will explain later."

Nodding in understanding, Gouenji then removed his jacket, before joining with the team. "Let's do this then, Endou."

"Yeah!" Endou grinned. With Gouenji here, they might have a chance to fight back! "Alright, guys! Counterattack!"

"Hai!" The team shouted. Yet, after seeing this, Reize's expression didn't change. He just stood there with the rest of Gemini Storm, staring blankly at Raimon players.

Not that members of Raimon cared.

"Use Inazuma Break!" Endou gave out his order, as he left the goalpost and making his way forward.

"All right!" Someoka smirked, passing the ball to Kidou. With Inazuma Break, there was no way the aliens could stand a chance.

Once he had the ball, Kidou immediately kicked it upwards, all the way to the air. The purple atmosphere appeared right after that, swallowing the ball inside it, with lightning struck downwards to the ground. Just like that, Kidou jumped up after it, following by Endou and Gouenji, who flipped their body to perform a bicycle kick, while Kidou performed a normal one. And together, they kicked the ball all at once, sending the object straight to Gemini Storm goal.

This was it! They were going to score!

Sadly, fate said they couldn't score with this combination hissatsu. Yawning in boredom, Gorureo brought his hand forward and caught the ball with ease.

"NANI?!" Endou exclaimed in shock.

"He didn't even look at the ball?!" Handa said, couldn't believe in what he just saw. How? How? It was Inazuma Break for God's sake! Then how come he could catch it without even looking?!

Handa was not the only one who wore a shock look on his face. The other members of Raimon, the managers, and even the audiences, all had their jaw dropped to the floor, eyes widened. This. Was. Unreal!

Gorureo sighed mockingly. "You know, that was a pretty laid-back shoot." He said, then threw the ball back to the field, where Diam reached it before anyone else could. With a back flip, the brown haired forward sent the ball back to Raimon's side of the field, heading straight to the goal which was in serious lack of goalkeeper.

Oh, Kebeyama was there though.

"The Wall!" the defender called, trying to use his hissatsu to stop the attack. Useless attempt, of course, for he still ended up having the ball smashed into his face, throwing him back to the ground before making contact with the net.

"Oh no!" Endou worriedly ran back to the goalpost, where Kurimatsu and Shourinji were calling out for the fallen defender.

"Kabeyama!"

"Kabeyama! Are you okay?"

Kazemaru, despite also worried for his teammate, decided to watch Reize's expression instead. He needed to make sure his theory was right, that Reize indeed didn't truly want to do this…

And sure enough, for a second, a worried look washed over the greenette's face.

'You still care, don't you?' the blunette thought, unconsciously balling his hands into fists. 'Then why…?'

The score was 16-0 now, but Raimon still tried their best. The chance they could make it a tie was almost next to none, they knew it very well, but, as long as they still had time, they were not about to give up.

"Gouenji!" Someoka called out, as the ace striker of their team making his way through the defence of Gemini Storm. Bringinng his leg up, Someoka shoot. "Dragon…"

"…Tornado!" Gouenji received the ball, and adding his own strength to the shoot. Dragon Tornado was sent hurling toward the goal on Gemini Storm side…

…only to be stopped by Reize, who seemed to come out of nowhere, and kicked the ball back to Raimon's goal, hitting Kageno straight in the stomach.

"Kageno!" Endou yelled, running to his teammate's aid.

"I-I'm fine…" Kageno replied weakly, trying to stand up. "Trying" was the keyword though, because the pain soon caused him to sit back down.

"Our hissatsu techniques don't work on these guys?" Someoka gritted his teeth, his shoulders shaking. How could it even possible…

"Hissatsu?" Reize tilted his head to the side a little, murmuring. "You call those hissatsu techniques?"

"And what's wrong with that?" Someoka snapped.

Reize smirked faintly. "Those…can't be called as hissatsu," he looked at them all. "They only show your limits…"

"We don't have any limits!" Endou shouted back, causing Reize to blink.

"It seems, Endou-san does not know when to give up," his voice sounded…almost sad. "You know, this attitude will only invite destruction…"

"I thought you have to know by now, that not giving up is one of our hissatsu techniques too?!" Kidou looked at the captain of Gemini Storm while supporting Max to stand.

"We have…always won with that!" Shishido continued, with his hand on Kageno's shoulder.

"We are not afraid of you!" Kurimatsu also joined in.

Reize looked around, seeing the same look on the faces of Raimon members. Determination. Even when all of them had had a fair share of bruises all over the their bodies now, they still refused to give up. Closing his eyes before reopening them again, Reize let out a sigh.

"Very well," he said. "Then I guess we will have to make it so you can't defy us ever again."

With a signal from the Gemini Storm captain, thing started to turn from bad to worse. Instead of paying attention to earning score now, Gemini Storm players seemed to have a new goal: injuring Raimon members. They kept kicking the ball at the players from Raimon, sending them sprawling painfully over the ground. This went on for almost all the rest of the match, even knocking Endou unconscious for a moment after he was hit directly by the shoot that was made by Reize himself.

How long had he lay there, Endou wasn't sure. All he knew was that, when he opened his eyes again, none of his teammates could be seen standing. They were all on the ground now, appeared to be unconscious. His eyes moved to the form of Kazemaru. Judging from where he was lying, Endou knew he must have pushed him out of the way and received the shoot that was meant for the brown-haired goalkeeper instead.

"Kaze…" he never got a chance to finish his sentence, for Reize had already made his way over. Looking down at Endou, without saying a word, the greenette pushed the ball, which was in front of Endou, to the goal, ending the game with the score of 20-0.

Gemini Storm was the winner.

"The game is set," Endou gritted his teeth when Reize spoke up, voice quiet, as he held the black ball in his hand. "You know, Endou-san, Earth has a saying that goes like this: Avoiding unnecessary talk can prevent disaster from falling upon one."

With that said, the black ball was sent hurling towards the building that was Kasamino Junior High, and in no time turned it into a wrecked mess.

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Holy mother of Afuro Terumi, this thing takes forever to complete! I'm so glad it's over now. Any longer and I might collapse out of exhaustion, really. After all, I have been gluing my eyes to the laptop screen for what, nearly five hours straight to complete this.**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading this chapter. And again, I apologise for the suckiness of the match. I have tried my best, and I have failed miserably. I know, I know. Again, sorry for those who expected more of this. So sorry.**_

 _ **Okay, enough moping. Merry Christmas, everyone. I wish you all a happy holiday. Thank you again for continue reading AGI, and please leave a review on your way out. Remember to stay tuned for more chapter of 'Aliea Gakuen: Invasion?'**_

 _ **See you in New Year!**_


	6. Temporary Departure

_**Welcome to the fifth chapter of 'Aliea Gakuen: Invasion?' I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited at this point. Really excited. I can't believe I can reach this number with AGI!**_

 _ **Yes, I know I have said I would see you later on New Year, which pretty much meant that I would update on New Year. But, it turned out that I miscalculated, and the chap is completed sooner than planned. So yeah, I decide to update today. And I don't think you guys mind this fact…**_

 _ **Anyway, enough ranting. Before we start this chapter, I just want to say thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, followed and favourite this story so far. Now, on with the fifth chapter!**_

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Disclaimer: Level 5 owns Inazuma Eleven and its characters. But not for long, I assure you, not for long. I will eventually snatch IE from them, and you will see how thing should have happened in this awesome series instead.**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter 5: Temporary Departure**

Under the blackness of the night, he stood with a hood hidden his face from sight. Clutching the collar of the cloak closer to his neck, his body shook slightly as he looked at the sight in front of him.

"I'm sorry," the choke escaped his lips, as tears started running down his cheeks. But he didn't care about this at the moment. He was too busy looking at the mess that was once Raimon Junior High. How long had he standing here, he didn't know. But he was here for long enough to witness how angry Ichinose and Domon were when they saw what he and Gemini Storm had done to Raimon. He was here for long enough to see the single tear ran down Aki's cheek. It was more than enough to make his body go numb, to freeze him on spot. And he remained there, hidden in the shadow, watching them, and not until after they left could he utter out some words. "I'm so sorry. I…I have no other choice…"

"And indeed you don't." The sentence surely caught him of guard. Twirling around, he watched with wide-eyed as three figures stepped out from the shadow, all of them looked at him with a superior smirk on their face.

"Good evening, Reize," the one in the middle addressed him, and the cloaked figure gulped. He knew that tone, and knew he was in deep trouble.

"G-Good evening, s-sirs," Reize stuttered, hastily brought his hand up to wipe away the tears on his face. These three were members of the Government after all, and, like the rest of his siblings in Aliea Gakuen, being in the Government members' presence always gave him an uneasy feeling.

"We're surprised to see you here," the man continued. "After all, we believe we have made it clear that, unless you and your team are given direct orders from us, or else, none of you are allowed to come anywhere near Raimon, be it the school, its students, or the soccer team and its members. Yet, you are here, aren't you?"

Reize gripped his collar tighter. Yes, he knew, he knew very well there would be serious consequence if he did this, if he came here. But he had to. He had to see this place again…

The others had wanted to accompany him too, but he told them to stay back. Because he knew, he also knew, there was a high chance of being caught. And he didn't want any of them to get in trouble. He didn't want any of them to get in trouble like he was at the moment.

Taking a big gulp, he bowed down in front of them. "Gomenasai! I know I'm not supposed to…"

"You are lucky we are in good mood today," one of the other two snorted, and Reize dared to look up from his bowing position. Did they mean what he thought they meant?

Like to answer his unspoken question, the second guy continued. "So, we will let this slip. BUT, only this one time. If it ever happens again, then not only will you face the consequences, but the rest of Gemini Storm will also suffer because of your stupidity."

"Not to mention, you do know what will happen to your beloved institute if you go against order the second time, right?" The third guy smirked, and his smirk, along with the smirk on the other guys' face, became wider when they saw the greenette went pale. "So, for the sake of Aliea Gakuen…"

The sentence was left unfinished, but Reize understood the hidden meaning in it. Nodding weakly, he casted his gaze to the ground, ignoring that tears were blurring his vision. Burn-sama had always said he was too emotional, and Reize had never seen a problem with it until now. It hurt, it hurt too much, using soccer as an excuse to destroy schools all over Japan. Before though, he and his team never had to use soccer as a tool to finish their mission. No, their job was to sit inside four walls of the institute, gluing their eyes to the computer screen and doing their best to gather whatever information they needed to gather, dealing with whatever information they needed to deal with, solving all types of codes they tended to stumble upon while on their way to gather the information they wanted. Sometimes, they did play soccer with the other teams, usually Epsilon, but it was more like a form of training, because their father refused to leave eleven members of Gemini Storm to spend all of their time indoor, saying it was unhealthy for them if they didn't do some exercises every once in a while. He always found soccer interesting, and even when he and his team could never be as good in this sport as the other teams, it didn't mean he didn't enjoy playing it. Though, before coming to Earth, before knowing Raimon, he had never thought soccer could be seen as some sort of entertainment. But, after knowing them, after seeing how happy they were while playing this, Reize had hoped, he had hoped he could enjoy soccer like that too, enjoy it the way Raimon members could. And he had hoped, he had hoped that, the next time Gemini Storm played soccer, they could enjoy the sport and have a great time playing together.

Yet, he never thought the 'next time' would end up like this. He never thought that, the 'next time', instead of enjoying soccer, he and his team would, dare he said, be afraid of playing it. But it had happened, and there was nothing he could do about the matter.

After all, this matter also concerned the existence of Aliea Gakuen, along with the wellbeing of his siblings back home. That was why, even when it hurt, he…he and his team would…

Burn-sama had always said he was too emotional, and Reize had never had a problem with it until now. Maybe, if he wasn't so emotional, then it wouldn't hurt as much as it currently was…

"I-I understand," he muttered quietly, but still loud enough for them to hear.

"Good," he heard one of them speak. "Then, return to the base and wait until we tell you what you have to do next."

"Y-Yes sirs."

He listened as they walked away, leaving him there all by himself. He waited, patiently waited until he was sure they had truly left, before letting himself sink to the ground on his knees, covering his face with his hands.

 _What are we going to do now? What am I going to do now? I can't…I know I can't do this for long…W-When will I reach my breaking point?_

A pair of arms wrapped around his body, startling the greenette. Glancing back, his eyes softened when he saw who was hugging him. Biting his lower lip lightly, he let tears freely flow down his cheeks, before throwing his arms around the newcomer.

"Let it out," she whispered softly. "Let it out, Reize-chan. You are going through too much, so, just let it out…"

Letting her hug him a little tighter, he cried, and cried some more. How long had he been crying, he wasn't sure. All he cared at the moment was crying out all of the sorrow in his heart, and letting his sister run her hand on his back in circles.

"Come on, let's get back," Aquilina murmured, as she helped her brother up to his feet after letting him cry on her shoulder for a while. "You need to get some sleep. But not before eating something. I heard from Pandora that you haven't eaten dinner, correct?"

"I-I couldn't stomach anything, Nee-sama," the greenette replied guiltily. The tone Aquilina was using showed him how worried she was, and he felt guilty because he was the cause of her worry. He knew his sister had come up with some kind of plan after the Government decided to send their people here with orders for Gemini Storm, and even when he didn't know what exactly her plan was, Reize knew she should concentrate on it instead of taking care of his wellbeing…

"I know what you are thinking, so stop that," the woman scowled, leading Reize away from the ruined that was once Raimon Junior High. "If I'm not taking care of your wellbeing, then who would? You have taken the hardest part of the burden to yourself, and even with that, you still try your best to make sure your teammates are all well and good. But what about yourself? If I leave you alone, if I leave you do thing your own way, you will soon collapse due to exhaustion. Besides, it's only nature for an older sister to take care of her younger brother, is it not? You have enough on your plate as it is, and I don't need you to tire yourself out even more than you already are at the moment with that kind of thought. What you need to pay attention now is getting to the base, where I will heat up some food for you, and you will eat before getting some sleep, got that? I also leave some sleeping pills in the drawer, so, if you can't sleep naturally, drink two, understand?"

Reize nodded. Lifting his gaze from the ground, he casted a glance at her. "Say, Nee-sama?!"

"What is it, Reize-chan?"

"I…" He looked down again. "May I ask, what is it that you are planning to do? Everyone can see it, especially since you start leaving really early nowadays, and only come back when it's really late. I know it must have something to do with the orders Gemini Storm has to follow, and I know you have thought of this plan to help solve the situation, but, I don't know what it is…"

Aquilina just smiled sadly. Reaching out, she gently stroked his hair. "I'm sorry, Reize-chan, that I can't tell you just what exactly it is though. But, you have to know, in order for it to work, I will…I will have to leave you guys for the time being…"

Just like she thought, Reize's head snapped up the moment the sentence left her lips, and his eyes widened in shock. They had stopped walking, and were now standing there, looking at each other. It felt like eternity had passed, before Reize let out a small sigh, once again casted his gaze to the ground.

"And…when will you leave?"

"Tonight."

"I see," Reize mumbled. "B-But you will still come back, right?"

Aquilina nodded. Of course she would come back to them. What kind of question was that?

"That's good," Reize smiled a little, and they started walking again. Soon, they rounded the corner, and after making sure no one was around to spy on them, Aquilina pulled out an egg-shaped remote from her pocket.

"Ready to go back to the base?"

"I have to ask you something else though…" Reize said, pulling down the hood of his cloak. Now that no one else was around, there was no need to hide his identity.

"And what is it?" Aquilina raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Can I at least get to know where you will go to?"

The young woman blinked, before letting out a chuckle. "Somewhere that will let us see each other soon enough. Now, can we go?"

"Un," Reize nodded.

Just like that, Aquilina pushed one of the many buttons on the remote, and they immediately were teleported away.

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Well, here it is. Some clues about what caused Gemini Storm to suddenly go around and destroy schools all over Japan. If thing goes according to plan, then more will be revealed in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Can anyone guess where Aquilina/Hitomiko goes to, and what it is that she is about to do?**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter, and please leave a review on your way out. Remember to stay tuned for more chapters of AGI!**_

 _ **See you later! And this time, I will really update on New Year Eve!**_


	7. New Coach, And An Explanation

_**Happy New Year, everyone! All the best wishes for you, no matter who you are or where you live! And welcome to the sixth chapter of AGI!**_

 _ **Before we start today chap, I just want to say thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, followed and favourite this story so far. Thank you! You all make me a really happy author indeed ^-^**_

 _ **And now, the disclaimer…You know what, scratch that. I don't want to do the disclaimer on the beginning of the year. It might jinx it. No, I will ignore the disclaimer today, and maybe, just maybe, if I don't do the disclaimer, then I can finally get my hand on the copyright of Inazuma Eleven this year! 8D**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter 6: New Coach, And An Explanation Everyone Has Been Waiting For**

"EHHHHH?!"

That was the only thing members of Raimon could utter out the moment they heard what Hibiki just said.

"Hibiki-kantoku, what do you mean you are not going?" Endou asked, surprised. Sure, he and everyone was ready to become the strongest team on Earth and fight back against Aliea Gakuen (along with fishing out an explanation from Reize about why he had to go and do what he was doing. He still cared, didn't he? So why?), but to do it without the guide of their coach? How could they do that?! How did Hibiki-kantoku and the chairman expect them to do that?!

"I've asked Hibiki-kantoku to do something else," the chairman calmly explained. "This matter is also necessary for fighting Aliea Gakuen, so he can't go with you guys."

"No way!" Endou exclaimed. "Then we won't have a coach?!"

Just like that, everyone started to express their opinion about this matter, and soon, the room was filled with murmurs from the members of Raimon.

"You expect us to go without our coach?!"

"Chairman, you can't do that!"

"I don't want coach to go!"

"Me too! I don't want him to go either!"

The chairman chuckled. These children…

"Don't worry about that," he told them, just right before the sound of elevator could he heard reaching their place, causing Raimon members to simultaneously turn around to see who the newcomer was. As the elevator doors slowly slid open, the chairman continued. "Let me introduce you to your new coach, Kira Hitomiko."

There was a soft gasp from Raimon members, and everyone turned to see who just made that sound. And there Kazemaru stood, his mouth slightly agape, but instead of paying attention to the fact everyone was looking at him, his eyes were practically glued to the figure that just stepped out from the elevator.

"H-Hitomiko-san?" the blunette stuttered, subconsciously taking a step forward. "Hitomiko-san, is that…really you?"

The woman named Hitomiko also looked at the blue-haired defender with a mild surprised look on her face. But then, she let out a small sigh, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I should have expected to see you here, Kazemaru-kun," she said, voice soft, and a smile was present on her lips. "And I see you still remember me."

"You expected me to forget you that easily?" Kazemaru asked in disbelief. "Are you for real, Hitomiko-san?! _He_ invited me over for dinner five times!"

"Ah yes," Hitomiko nodded. "He did, didn't he? And you always accepted the invitation…"

"Eh?" Endou blinked in confusion, looking back and forth between his defender and their new coach. "Kazemaru, you…know her?"

"Of course I know her," Kazemaru replied bitterly. "After all, Reize and his teammates called her 'Nee-sama' during our time as neighbours."

Instinctively, Raimon members went alarmed, and all of them took no time to put up their guard. If Kazemaru said Reize had called her 'Nee-sama', then that must mean she had some kind of connection with Gemini Storm, and therefore, Aliea Gakuen! Not to mention, who knows if she was also an alien or not?!

"My, why so tense suddenly?" Hitomiko raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "And here I am, offering my help to you people…"

"Is it true that you know Gemini Storm?" Endou questioned. Not that he doubted Kazemaru or anything, he just needed to hear it from her, to hear her confirmation.

"Know them?" Hitomiko chuckled lightly. "Not only do I know them, I also took part in raising them back when they were just little kids. Not to mention, I was also in charge of training them personally."

"T-Then, are you alien too?" Aki whispered, eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe it. Their new coach…was part of Aliea?

The corner of Hitomiko's lips curled up in a small smirk. "…and what if I am?"

Just like that, members of Raimon took a step back, like to keep a distance with this alien woman. A sigh from behind caught their attention though, and the children turned around, looking at the chairman, who was shaking his head.

"Don't worry," he told them, much to their confusion. What did he mean by 'don't worry'? Why wasn't he worried when knowing the person he had hired to be Raimon coach in this fight against Aliea was also a part of that planet in the first place?! Like he could read their mind, the chairman continued, motioning for Hitomiko to make her way over and stand next to him and Hibiki. "We know about this already."

"EHHHHH?" Again, Raimon members gaped. Was he serious?

"As the chairman already told you, I'm Kira Hitomiko," said woman spoke up, pulling Raimon members out of their shock state, and gaining their attention to her once again. "But, I believe you all know by now that it's not my real name…"

"Just like Midorikawa Ryuuji is not his real name," Kazemaru muttered, looking down to the floor.

"Yes," Hitomiko nodded. "We originally planned to come to Earth to observe the life on this planet and its inhabitants only, because Reize had always wanted to go here since the very first time he heard about your planet. All the researches, all the theories about Earth from the scientists in Aliea he could get his hands into, he took no time to read them, to remember them from word to word. His fascination with your planet slowly, but surely spread all over Aliea Gakuen, and eventually, everyone wanted to know more about this place, as much as possible. Seeing this, our father decided to talk to the Government, wanting to see if he could get their permission to let us approach Earth to learn more about the place, It took quite a while, but eventually, we had their permission, and Gemini Storm was sent out."

"Why them?" Haruna asked.

"Gemini Storm is our Information Unit, specifically trained to gather information of all kind," Hitomiko answered.

"I see," Kidou nodded, his arms crossed. "Because they are specifically trained for this purpose, it's only naturally that they are the ones who go…"

"You are Kidou Yuuto, I take it?" Hitomiko looked at the goggle-wearing teen. When he gave her a wary nod, the woman sent a smile back at him. "Reize spoke highly of you, just so you know. Saying your intelligence is very admirable…"

A surprised look crossed over Kidou's feature. "He did?"

"Uh huh," Hitomiko nodded, before continued her story. "So, we arrived on Earth. And because I believed our real names are not at all common here, so we decided to use fake names…"

"That explains it," Gouenji mused.

"But wait a minute," Someoka spoke up. "You said, you were original here to observe us only, right?! So what the hell was the deal with Reize and his friends? Why did they suddenly go around and be so destructive?!"

A sad look crept to Hitomiko's face, as she reached up to clasp her hand around her bicep. "You see, the reason why our Government agreed to let us go is because they had made a deal with our father. Gemini Storm is allowed to go to Earth in return for the information they report back to Aliea Gakuen every day. We…didn't think it would be a problem at first, so we agreed with their term. And so, during our time here, blending in with you humans, Reize sent his reports home every evening, and my siblings back home would be in charge of deliver the said information about Earth in Reize's reports to the Government. And that was when problem arose…"

"Let me guess," Kidou calmly said. "Your Government wants to invade our planet after reading the reports?"

Endou's eyes went wide. "And they want Reize and his team to do this because they are already here?"

"Yes, and no," Hitomiko replied, much to the confusion of Raimon members.

"What do you know by yes and no?!" Kazemaru frowned. If the Government didn't want Gemini Storm to carry on invading Earth, then what caused Reize and his teammates to do what they were doing?

"Yes, because those old fools indeed want to launch an invasion here," the alien woman explained. "And no, because they originally didn't plan to use Gemini Storm to do it."

"Huh?" What an explanation. Only success in confusing the poor children even more.

Seeing the expression on the face of Raimon members, Hitomiko couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Flipping her hair again, she continued.

"After knowing of their plan, our father had tried his best to change their mind, but all his attempts became futile, especially when they threatened to destroy our institute, along with eliminate all of our members if Otou-sama did not send out our Stealth Force…"

"They…threatened you?" Natsumi whispered softly.

"Yeah," Hitomiko laughed bitterly. "Aliea Gakuen and the Government do not have the nicest relationship, you could say that. When Otou-sama first formed Aliea Gakuen, they wanted nothing more than kill all of the children we have in our care, saying our children were dangerous, that our children were threats to Aliea. It took quite some time to convince them otherwise, but we know that, they are still waiting for the perfect opportunity to deem us as treasons, and therefore…"

"…have a perfect reason to eliminate you all," Kidou murmured. "I take it your father had no other choice but to send out the Stealth Force, in order to keep his children safe?"

Hitomiko nodded. "Yes. So, the Stealth Force was sent out, with a mission to come to Earth and display our powers in your planet, to show you that it would be useless to fight against Aliea, so that when the army gets send here, they could take over the place without too much problem and bloodshed. But," a short pause. "On their way here, our Stealth Force ship got broken down. I can tell you Reize was so happy when he heard the news. After all, he cares for you a lot," here, she stopped and gave them a soft smile. Her sentence brought a wash of relief over Kazemaru. So he was right. Reize did care.

"Then why?" Endou questioned quietly. He knew Reize cared for them, but he couldn't understand why he decided to attack them so suddenly?

"Gemini Storm…is forced to be the replacement for our Stealth Force until they arrive on Earth," Hitomiko's hands balled into fists, and her eyes hardened. "The Government sent their people here. How did they do that, and when, we still had no idea. After all, we had sabotaged all of their spaceships, so that they couldn't launch their invasion, which basically the reason why the Government demanded Otou-sama to send out our Stealth Force in the first place. But, they still managed to send their people here, and those men started threatening Reize and Gemini Storm. Either the kids follow their orders to a T, or they will report back to the Government, and the Government will order Aliea Gakuen to be destroyed, along with its members…"

"And Reize has no other choice but to follow orders," Endou whispered, unconsciously balling his hands. So that was why…so that was the reason…He couldn't believe it. How dared they? How dared they do something like that to Reize and his team?!

"It hurt him a lot, you know," Hitomiko casted her gaze to the ground. "Having to choose between his family and the people he has come to cherish. In the end, he decided he couldn't let his family die. And that was when they told him to start the power display by destroying schools all over Japan."

Another pause, before Hitomiko whispered. "As their sister and mentor, it was supposed to be my job to be by their sides, and support them through this. But I know, but we all know, it's not enough. And that's why, here I am, asking for your help."

Raimon members looked at her in surprise. What did she mean by that? She wanted them to help? But how?

"I had come up with a plan," like she could read their mind, Hitomiko started to explain further. "A deal with the Government, you could call it like that. If one of the teams on Earth could defeat Gemini Storm, then the Government has to remove them from the frontline, and leaves them alone…"

"And you choose us?!" Endou asked. "Why?!"

"Reize considers you as his friends, so of course you are my first choice. Not to mention, he thinks highly of you brats," Hitomiko shrugged. But, she soon looked at them with worried in her eyes. "Of course, unless you don't want to…"

"What are you talking about?" Endou shouted, sounding all energetic like usual. "Of course we will help! Right, minna?!"

Kazemaru nodded, a smile on his face. He knew it! He was right! There was a reason why Reize did this! Now that he finally knew what the reason was, and there was a chance for them to help the greenette, he wasn't about to say no!

Kidou and Gouenji also nodded. Someone who would do everything for the sake of his family, so similar to what they themselves had done in the past, so how could they not offer their help?!

"Che, the kid is not so bad himself," Someoka clicked his tongue, a smirk on his lips. "Besides, now we know he and his team are forced into this, we can't just stand aside and watch…"

"I will help too!"

"Me too!"

"Count me in!"

Looking around, seeing all the faces filled with determination, Hitomiko felt tears blurring her vision, as a smile appeared on her lips. These children…

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you, all of you."

Watching the scene, Hibiki and the chairman couldn't help but smile too. When Hitomio showed up a couple of days ago, begging them to help her and Gemini Storm, they knew they could count on Endou and his team to carry on this matter. But, it didn't mean they weren't happy when they witnessed with their own eyes how Raimon members opened their arms to welcome Hitomiko as their new coach.

"Ah, that's right," Endou hit his palm with his fist. "Hitomiko-kantoku, you said Kira Hitomiko is not your real name, right? Can you tell us what your real name is?"

Hitomiko blinked, before letting out a small chuckle. "You don't need to know about that. It's alright to just call me Hitomiko, okay?"

"Hai!" the whole team chorused.

"All right," Hitomiko clapped her hands together, "Now that you understand why I'm here, along with accepting me as your new coach, time for practice. Of course, let me warn you first, my soccer is a lot different from yours, so you better be prepared!"

Raimon members looked at each other, nodding to themselves, before looking back at Hitomiko. If it would make them stronger, then whatever she was about to throw at them, they would face it head on.

After all, they were ready to fight and win.

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Finished! Aren't you happy the reason for Gemini Storm action is finally revealed? 8D**_

 _ **Of course, just because I was generous enough to let your know the answer for the Gemini Storm conflict doesn't mean all the problems have been solved. In fact, I just added one here for you all to wonder: how the Government could send their men here when their spaceships had been sabotaged?**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm evil like that, I know. XD**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter, and please leave a review on your way out. Also, remember to stay tuned for more chapters of AGI.**_

 _ **See you the next time, everyone! And again, Happy New Year!**_


	8. Rematch: Raimon VS Gemini Storm - 1

_**Hello, everyone. Welcome to the newest chapter of AGI. Oh, and sorry for disappointed you guys, because, while the chap title is 'Rematch: Raimon VS Gemini Storm', the actual match will start in the eight chapter instead of the seventh.**_

 _ **I don't even know why I even bother you guys with something as boring as this one. Nothing happens here…**_

 _ **Anyway, before we start the seventh chapter, I would like to say thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, followed and favourite this story so far. Thank you everyone, you guys are the best!**_

 _ **Well, actually, Inazuma Eleven is the best. And damn it, Level 5, why can't you just give Inazuma Eleven to me?! I promise I will take good care of this. Really, really good care. SO JUST FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME ALREADY!**_

 _ **Ehem, anyway, on with the chapter 7.**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter 7: Rematch: Raimon VS Gemini Storm - 1**

Reize didn't know what to feel. Not anymore. Everything happened too fast for him to react, and the only thing he could do was faking like he couldn't care less. But inside, his head was spinning. And it wasn't because he didn't sleep at all the night before.

Okay, so maybe insomnia was kind of part of the reason why his head was spinning. The other parts? One: they forced him and his team to continue destroying schools ("Did we tell you to stop? No. So stop asking stupid question, and get going. You have a school to deal with"). Two: they just recently forced him to _kidnap_ the Prime Minister, Zaizen Sousuke. Yes, the Prime Minister. He had never thought he would ever be forced into kidnapping someone, let alone someone so important like the Prime Minister of Japan. And last, but not the least: he was looking at his Nee-sama, standing with Raimon, and acting as their coach!

When she said they would meet again soon enough, he didn't think the place she chose to go to was Raimon, and he didn't even think that whatever plan she was going through with had to do with Endou and his team. But now, as they stood there, face to face, Reize didn't even know what he should feel about this matter. Should he feel happy they finally met again? Should he feel confused? Should he feel…betrayed?

And why didn't the Government members, who stood on the side, look surprised? It was like they knew she was now Raimon coach.

"Reize!" Endou's voice snapped the greenette out of his musing. Looking up at the goalkeeper, Reize whispered a reply.

"Yes, Endou-san?"

"We have been looking for you," the brunette said, staring at Reize with a concern look.

Wait. A concern look? Did he just imagine it out? Because, the last time they met, Endou had looked at him in a confused frustration. What brought the concern look in his eyes?

"Looking for us, you say?" Faking like he didn't see it, Reize spoke up blankly. "Can I take it that you have come to surrender, knowing that you are no match for us?" Didn't even wait for Endou to reply, he continued. "However, the game has just begun. Humans must learn the reality. The reality of our great power, that's it."

"Cut the crap, kid!" Someoka shouted, waving his fist at Reize and Gemini Storm, making the said team members to blink. "We already know what the heck is going on, so you can stop acting like a bunch of little bastards now!"

Reize found his eyes widened. They…knew? Did this mean his Nee-sama had told them? But…wasn't this forbidden? Weren't they not supposed to let others know?

Immediately, and simultaneously, all members of Gemini Storm twirled to the side, looking at the Government members in fear. What were they going to do now?

And sure enough, the men looked angry as they glared at the woman with greenish-black hair. No, not angry. They looked furious.

"You let the brats know?!" one of them snapped. Yet, Hitomiko didn't even seem to faze at the glare that was sending her way.

"The order only states that Gemini Storm is not allowed to utter a word to anyone," the woman just calmly said, flipping her hair behind. "But, while I'm their mentor, I'm not part of Gemini Storm, and therefore, you can't hold it against me, or can you hold it against my children."

Reize blinked, before a small grin crept to his face. He just couldn't help it! His Nee-sama was a genius for finding the loophole in their order after all!

"Tsk!" the man in the middle grunted, also knowing they had made a loophole for Hitomiko to slip through, and couldn't do anything about it now that the truth had already been revealed. "That means nothing, just so you know. They still have to follow whatever we tell them to do, _until_ you can finish your part of the deal."

Wait what? What deal?

"And we are going to help her achieve that!" Endou exclaimed, only successfully confusing Reize even more. Achieve what?! What the hell was going on? Were he and Gemini Storm the only ones in the dark here?

"You let them know that too?" the man gritted his teeth, but Hitomiko just smirked in respond.

"Again, you can't hold it against me," she replied, her hand on her hip. "The deal only states I can't tell Gemini Storm, not I can't tell others about the matter."

Okay, so his Nee-sama had found another loophole. But the loophole of WHAT?!

"Endou, what is going on?" Oh, it seemed he and his team were not the only ones who didn't understand what others were talking about. Reize looked at the pink-haired girl who just asked the question, recognised her as the daughter of the Prime Minister. If he remembered right, then the Prime Minister had called her Touko.

"We will tell you later, Touko," Endou told the girl, before looking baack at Reize and his team. "Reize, fight us!"

Reize blinked. Fight? Endou wanted to fight against Gemini Storm the second time? Why?

Before he could even utter out a word, one of the men decided to voice their opinion about this matter.

"They won't fight you."

"Eh?" Raimon was confused. Why not?

"You only have ten members," this time, it was Reize who softly said. "You guys do not have the qualification to fight us…"

"Oh, so you want the eleventh person?!" Touko exclaimed. "Then I'm right here!"

Before anyone could ask what she meant by that, Touko had casted her black outfit to the side, showing everyone what she was wearing underneath.

The uniform of Raimon soccer team.

"How about this?!" she smirked.

Gemini Storm just blinked. The Government members couldn't care less. Hitomiko didn't seem surprised at all. But Raimon was a different matter. They just stood there and gaped at the pink-haired girl.

"When did she…" Aki trailed off at the end, smiling awkwardly. This was just so sudden that they didn't even have time to prepare. Did Hitomiko-kantoku let her join in the team when no one was watching?

"I don't know what it is between you and Raimon," Touko said. "But you have taken my Papa, so, I will defeat you and bring him back!"

Endou looked at the girl, before letting out a small chuckle. "Well, with her here, we now have eleven players," looking back at Reize, he exclaimed. "So, let's get this game starts!"

"If that's what you want, then okay," Reize replied, subconsciously using his monotonous tone, which made everyone on Raimon side to cringe slightly. Why was he using that tone? Didn't they tell him they knew the truth behind his action? Why kept acting so cold?

Maybe because the Government men were here…

 _Well, doesn't matter._ Endou thought in determination. _If we win this time, then everything will be okay. They don't have to act like this any longer._

Unbeknownst to the children, the Government members were smirking as they looked at all the players of Raimon. So, the brats thought they could win this time, huh? Just because Aquilina Schiller was now their coach, they believed they could win? Just because the woman had told them about the matter, they thought they could do something to help? Too bad for them. Because, Gouenji Shuuya, their ace striker, had been taken care of. There was just no way they could score even one, let alone thinking of winning.

Gemini Storm would win for sure.

 **~ x ~**

 _ **This. Is, Fucking. Horrible! I can't believe I wrote this! Arg!**_

 _ **Again, sorry guys for the suckiness of this one. Blame it on my school if you please. The 'brilliant' idea the teachers thought of and released the ridiculousness of it on the students sure has injured my plot bunny, making me UNABLE TO WRITE ANYTHING DECENT WITHOUT GIVING UP AFTER TEN. FUCKING. MINUTES! DAMN YOU, SCHOOL, DAMN YOU!**_

 _ **Well, while I'm at it, sorry to inform you guys that, because of the stress I'm going to face for the next few weeks, I'm afraid the next update will be somewhere on February instead of any time soon. Of course, guarantee that I'm survived after this, and the result comes out pleasant enough to revive my plot bunny…**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. And I'm not going to ask you to leave a review on your way out this time, because I don't deserve it this time. So yeah, thank you for reading this one. Reading this is enough. And I promise I will try harder on the next chapter.**_

 _ **See you all on February.**_


End file.
